Barnes
by kynoubye
Summary: Il voyait les choses simplement mais tous ce fut autrement.
1. chapter 1

**Barnes**

 **Auteur** **: Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclamers : Cet univers appartient à Marvel.**

 **Couple : Steve x Bucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruire vos rétines.**

 **Note : Cette histoire se situe dans Captain America (First Avengers).**

 **Prologue**

 **Bonne Lecture**

\- Tu veux faire le malin ? dit-il en le frappant si fort qu'il l'envoya dans les ordures.

Il allait se faire frapper comme à chaque fois qu'il provoquait quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Ça commençait par des leçons de moral puis une bagarre et il rentrerait sûrement ensanglanté.

Il se releva péniblement et il se reprit un coup dans le visage.

Il se releva encore une fois , mais cette fois si il pris un couvercle de poubelle comme protection sauf que son adversaire n'eu aucun mal à le lui arracher des mains pour le lancer un peu plus loin. Il se reprit un poing dans le visage et se releva en haletant.

\- Tu ne sais pas à un moment qu'il faut baisser les bras ? dit-il.

Steve essuya le mélange de bile , de sang et de salive dans le coin de sa bouche avec sa manche et dit :

\- Je pourrais me battre toute la journée !

L'autre rit de la stupidité de sa phrase. Avec sa petite taille et sa maigreur il ne tiendrait même pas une minute. Steve Rogers est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un gringalet dans tous les sens du termes , non seulement il n'avait pas de force mais de plus il n'avait pas l'audace de fuir une bagarre car celon lui , à force de le frapper les brutes finiraient par se lacer.

Il fonça la tête baissé le poing en l'air pour l'abattre mais son adversaire n'eu aucun mal à saisir son poing et a retourné ça force contre lui et le faire tombé à nouveau.

Il fut surpris quand il entendit un " Hé !" et encore plus quand il vit le propriétaire de la voix.

Bucky.

Son ami d'enfance , son meilleur amie et son amour désespéré était la. Il était venu l'aider , comme d'habitude.

Bucky dit à son agresseur :

\- Attaque toi plutôt à des gens de ta taille !

Et il envoya violament son poing dans le visage de l'homme , puis son pieds dans le rectum , qui prit les jambes à son coup. Steve prit quelques secondes pour admiré la grande silhouette musclé de l'être qui hantait constamment ses pensées.

\- Quelque fois je me dis que tu aimes bien en prendre plein la tête.

Il le regarda se baissé pour ramassé son papier d'affectation puis il se redressa en en essayant d'enlevé les saletés sur son pantalon.

\- J'allais en faire qu'une bouché , dit-il plus pour lui même que pour Bucky.

\- Tu as encore remis ça...

Ce n'était pas une question.

Son fantasme lui avait plusieurs fois dit de ne pas s'inscrire à l'armée , pas parce qu'il était trop jeune et trop fragile mais parce que Bucky ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que ces sentiments étaient partagé.

Pour l'un , l'autre aimait les filles et ça rendait le quotidien compliqué.

Il regarda amoureusement les yeux de Bucky scruter son formulaire d'affectation.

\- Ah , tu es de Paramus maintenant ? Tu sais que c'est un délit de mentir sur le formulaire , dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Et tu n'as pas trouver mieux que Jersey.

Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais Steve le faisait craquer avec sa tête de chien battu , surtout quand il le regardait de haut en bas comme en cet instant.

\- Tu as eu ton affectation...

Ce n'était même pas une question.

-107ème d'infranterie , Sergent James Barnes , on embarque demain matin pour l'Angleterre.

Steve prit un air déçu et dit :

\- Je devrais en être...

Son père y étais alors pourquoi pas lui ? Stupide problème de santé. Bucky lui lança un air complice. Puis il lui donna deux tapes sur l'épaule et lui dit :

\- Allez amène toi !

Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna.

Steve en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et frôler ses doigts.

\- Notre dernière soirée , va faire un brin de toilette.

\- Pourquoi ? Oú on va ?

\- Dans le futur , dit Bucky.

Il lui tendit son journal , il le déplia et il le lit.

 _Exposition Universel de Demain -1943._

À peine lu qu'ils y étaient déjà , le sujet de la guerre toujours au bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te chagrine , tu sera bientôt le seul homme à New-York pour 3 millions et demi d'femmes.

Lui dire ses mots le répugnait.

\- Une seul me suffirait.

C'était faux , les femmes ne l'attirait en aucun cas.

\- J'ai fais le nécessaire t'inquiète pas , dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres et en secouant son bras afin de faire signe a deux jolie demoiselle.

\- Salut Bucky , cria l'une d'entre elle.

Ils marchaient tous deux au même rythme. Presser ? loin de la.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit sur moi ? dit Steve d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Il s'était forcer afin de flatter Steve après des filles , son souhait le plus cher au monde était que Steve soit heureux.

\- Que des choses très flatteuse dit-il.

Mais Steve s'en fichait , pas de Bucky mais des filles. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en foutre de Bucky et ça malgré tous les efforts du monde. Il se sentit très triste quand il vit les filles emporter son fantasme loin de lui pour aller voir une exposition de Stark. Il aurait aimer allez leur dire tous ce qu'il pensait et révéler ses sentiments à Bucky au grand jour -même si il faisait nuit- mais ça timidité l'en empêchait. Et puis au fond de lui il n'était pas méchant alors il m'y sa rancoeur de côté et se joint à eux.

Il entendit Bucky lâcher un "nom d'un chien" à la nouvelle invention de Stark. En cet instant il avait juste la guerre en tête. Il détourna le regard du spectacle et son regard se perdit dans une affiche affichant en grand _"Je te veux"_ , cet homme fidèle avec son chapeau Haute-forme et son costume au couleur de l'amérique.

\- Hey Steve , dit Bucky d'un ton joyeux , si on invitaient ses demoiselles à...

Personne.

Ou était l'être de sa vie ? Perdu quelque part dans la foule ?

Non , il s'était approché d'une attraction qui consistait à mettre son visage sur celui d'un sergent de l'armée Américaine. Il s'y approcha afin d'espérer s'y voir mais il était beaucoup trop petit. Bucky s'approcha en mode furtif et lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

\- Allez vient ! Tu n'as pas compris le principe ? Nous sommes 4 et les filles ont envie d'aller danser.

\- Allez y ... je vous rejoint... dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu va encore remettre ça...

Ce n'était même plus une question.

\- C'est une fête foraine , je vais tenter ma chance...

\- Sous quel nom , Steve de Loyaux ? Tu sera démasquer ou pire incorporé.

\- Je sais que tu pense que je n'en serais pas capable...

\- Ce n'est pas une bagarre de rue Steve c'est la guerre !

Un homme qui passait par la fut soudainement captiver par leur conversation.

\- Je sais que c'est la guerre mais...

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te battre ? Il y a plein de boulot indispensable !

\- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je pousse mon petit wagon de ferraille ?

\- Oui ! cria Bucky.

\- Je ne veux pas être cloitrer dans une usine d'armement Bucky !

Celui ci essaya de placer quelques mots , sans succès , Steve voyait un feu ardent dans ses yeux et en cet instant il le trouvait magnifique.

\- Bucky ... Bucky ! Alors qu'il y a plein d'homme qui ont décider de faire don de leurs vies. J'ai le devoir d'être à la hauteur de ses hommes , tu comprends pas ce que je te dis ? , souffla Steve désespérément , ce n'est pas moi...

Il vit le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer et la lueur de ses yeux , qui brûlait sauvagement , s'éteindre. Et quelque chose en lui avec.

\- C'est ça , toi tu n'as rien à prouver.

Son ton était lasse.

Le vielle homme qui n'avait rien manquer de la scène regardait à présent Steve avec un grand intérêt.

\- Hey Sergent ! cria l'une des demoiselles , on va danser ?

\- Oui voila j'arrive ! Dit Bucky en se retournant et en écartant les bras.

Il n'avait aucune envie de danser avec elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Bucky vint dans ses bras , ils avaient profiter tous deux de ce court moment.

\- Imbécile , dit Bucky.

\- Crétin , lança Steve. Soit prudent.

Bucky lui fit un rapide garde à vous et il lui tourna le dos. Steve s'en alla vers une infirmerie afin de remplir un dossier pour l'armée même si il s'avait d'avance qu'il allait se faire recaler.

Encore une fois.

Et qu'elle surprise ce fut pour lui quand il se fit accepter ? Un gringalet comme lui à l'armée ! C'est pour cette raison que Steve rentra chez lui heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et qu'il alla droit dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance afin de le lui annoncer.

\- Woaw ! Comment tu as fait ce coup si ?

\- Un médecin appelé Erskine m'a fait passer un test et j'ai réussi ! Il a dit qu'il me ferait entrer dans l'armée ! Bucky je suis trop content !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents , ce même sourire qui s'éffaça lentement. Le visage de Bucky était gravé dans une expression grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien , je suis content pour toi.

Son expression c'était arranger mais sa voix était froide.

\- Bucky , souffla t-il , je te connais bien...

Il prit une profonde repiration et tenta sa chance.

\- Tu n'es pas content pour moi ?

Effectivement , en se moment Bucky était mi-allongé au milieu de son lit , en débardeur et pantalon avec un visage de marbre. Il était rentrer l'esprit tranquille en se disant que son âme-sœur était à l'abri de _tous_.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Steve avait eu un passe. Il plongea son regard dans le sien , avec regret , car Steve le regardait intensément et il semblait ne jamais défaillir. Et c'en était trop , il s'était souvent retenu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou toucher des parties de son corps par désir.

Et c'était dur.

En ce moment il avait juste envie de le prendre sur son lit , de l'embrasser et le supplier de ne pas y aller mais il se fit violence et préféra mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bucky... tenta Steve.

Steve ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il s'était rapprocher de son amour , il pouvait sentir le souffle de Bucky sur son visage. Bucky lui même était figé sur place , impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Steve l'embrasserait-il ?

Non , impossible. Steve aimait les filles et pas les hommes.

Il scella leurs lèvres.

Bucky équarquilla des yeux et fixa Steve avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminé.

Dégout ? Haine ? Stuppeur ? Il avait fait une erreur , une terrible erreur.

Mais maintenant , il était trop tard.

Il avait céder à ses pulsions et Bucky devait le haïr , il s'en mordait les doigts. Il tenta de s'expliquer face à son acte mais il ne fit que bégayer des paroles insensée.

\- Bucky...heu...je...enfin...

\- Steve , coupa Bucky , tu...

Il fit une pose et humidifia ses lèvres nerveusement. Il prit son courage à deux main et il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la gorge d'un feu ardent.

\- Tu...aimes...les hommes ?

Il vit le visage de Steve s'anéantir. Il était plus blanc qu'un fantôme et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Avait-il fait une erreur ?

L'embarra était l'une des choses qu'il n'aimait pas faire subir à Steve , et vice-versa. Mais cette fois il avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse. Ses tempes battaient furieusement , son cœur était comme un animal sauvage enfermé dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Réponds moi , souffla Bucky.

Steve voulait juste mourir ou être enterré vif en cet instant. Mais c'était impossible alors il prit son courage à deux main.

\- Oui , dit-il la voix tremblante.

Un silence insupportable était la et s'en était trop pour eux.

\- Bucky je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas ! Oui je te l'avoue je suis homosexuel et j'aime les hommes mais je t'aime toi ! Et je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre !

Il avait dit ses phrases avec tellement de vitesse qu'il en était haletant. Bucky , lui ne s'avait pas quoi répondre.

Cela devait sûrement être un rêve , un mauvais rêve.

\- Je t'en supplie Bucky...souffla Steve en lui prenant la main.

Steve était tendu de tout son être , Bucky le sentait par le contact de leur main. Il enlaca ces doigts aux siens sous le regard perplexe du sergent.

\- Steve , pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Sa voix était douce et tendre.

\- Je...tu...parce que...

Bucky lâcha un rire cristallin au grand étonnement de Rogers.

\- Steve tu es vraiment un triple idiot. Tu pense vraiment que j'allais te rejetter car tu es gay ?

Steve se sentait soulager et angoisser à la fois.

\- Et puis il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose...

Il fit une pose qui parut millénaire pour Steve.

\- J'aime...les hommes aussi...mais je t'aime toi...

Il lui lança un regard timide et compatissant.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre...je ne vais pas te renier...

Il avait sûrement mal entendu , il rêvait. Il devait sûrement être malade.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Bucky je-

Il avait même pas fini de parler que Bucky lui imposa un baiser fugace et tendre à la fois. Steve gémit de surprise et de plaisir , il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Steve aimait les hommes.

Steve était gay.

Et pourtant Bucky l'aimait.

Il en avait rêver des lèvres pulpeuse de Steve , à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il c'était à mainte reprise surpris à regarder son postérieur. Et maintenant son rêve était devenu réalité. Il glissa doucement sa main sur sa nuque et approfondi le baiser. Pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise , Steve grimpa sur les cuisses de Bucky. Celui-ci put sentir les mouvements remplit de timidité et rigola intrieurement.

Il le repousa doucement son "partenaire" afin de reprendre de l'air. Steve était assis sur lui et semblait être gêné. Alors Bucky lui caressa doucement la joue en espérent le calmer.

\- Bucky , je peux te poser une question ?

Il allait le regretter.

\- Oui , bien sur.

\- Depuis quand m'aimes tu ?

Il déglutit et dit :

\- Depuis toujours... et toi ?

\- Moi aussi , répondit-il.

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps , et ils firent autre chose aussi.

Quand Steve se reveilla il était seul , seul avec une douleur aux hanches lui rappelant le plaisir partit trop vite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Douleur

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom :** **Avengers ,** **Captain America**

 **Disclaimer :** **Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : Steve x Bucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'ecuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruire vos ré** **tines**.

 **Note : Cette histoire se situe dans Captain America ( First Avengers)**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Nagron : Merci beaucoup**

 **Wasab-Chan: Merci à toi :)**

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Douleur**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Ignorant tous ce qui se passait , que se soit dans le 107ième ou dans le laboratoire de Zola , Steve attendait , avec ses nouveaux compagnons , les ordres qu'ils allaient devoir suivre.

\- Garde à vous ! Dit la voix stricte d'une femme , celle-ci semblait avoir un grade élevé.

Il se mit en ligne , le dos le plus droit possible afin de montrer une bonne image de lui , même si avec ça stature de guêpe c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Messieurs bonjour , je supervise toutes les opérations de cette unité , dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Elle s'prend pour la Reine d'Angleterre ?

L'agent se retourna vers l'homme qui parlait et elle le fixa silencieusement.

\- Je croyais que je m'étais engagée pour servir l'U.S Army.

\- Comment vous vous appelez soldat ?

Steve cessa d'écouter à ce moment , Bucky hantait ses pensées.

Comment allait-il ?

Que faisait-il ?

Pensait-il à lui ?

Il devait se ressaisir et garder les pieds sur terre mais c'était difficile. Alors il essaya de ce concentré. Il tendit la main pour prendre le calepin qu'un soldat lui donnait.

\- Vous voulez qu'on lutte ? J'connais une ou deux prises qui vont vous détendre , dit-il d'un ton vicieux.

Steve sourit quand il se prit un coup de poing violent de la part de la jeune dame.

\- Agent Carter.

Elle se retourna et dit :

\- Colonel Phillips.

Un homme plutôt âgé s'avança vers la troupe.

\- Ça y est , vous avez commencer à mettre les recrues au pas , c'est bien.

Il baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme frappé précédemment.

\- Toi , tu te relève et tu rentres dans l'rang jusqu'a qu'on te sonne et qu'on te dise ce que tu dois faire.

\- À vos ordre !

Le colonel se mit en position et prit la parole d'un ton ferme.

\- Le général Paton a dit "On fait la guerre avec des armes mais c'est d'abord avec des hommes qu'on la gagne". Et nous allons gagner cette guerre car nos hommes sont les meilleurs.

Le ton du colonel s'était déconfit en voyant la maigre allure de Steve.

\- Et qu'on va encore les améliorer , dit-il , beaucoup les améliorer.

Si au début il s'était attendu à ça , son imagination avait rendu les choses moins dur. Escalade , rampe et pompe...

Il avait tous raté. Il se sentait minable.

Il pensait à Bucky sur le champ de bataille , il avait sûrement fait beaucoup plus d'entraînement que lui. Au final Bucky avait raison , ce n'était pas un combat de rue _c'était la guerre_. Quand le colonel avait lancer cette grenade c'est sans hésitation qu'il avait sauté dessus afin de protéger ses coéquipiers.

Heureusement , c'était une fausse.

\- C'était un test ? demanda t-il naïvement et soulagé.

La journée était passer plutôt vite , en cet instant il était assis sur son lit , lisant un livre en pensant à tous. Il se remettait -silencieusement- en question quand trois coup sur sa porte le tira de ses pensées.

\- Je peux ? demanda le docteur Erskine avec son fidèle ton allemand.

\- Oui , dit Steve incertain.

Le docteur s'approcha et posa un verre vide sur la mallette au pied de son lit.

\- Insomnie ?

\- Je crois que j'ai le trac , répondit Steve.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Une seule ? répliqua Erskine.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Il devait savoir pourquoi lui. Il était petit et il n'avait aucune force , de plus il y avait tellement d'autre soldat prompt qui pourrait servir l'Amérique mieux que lui.

\- Effectivement , c'est une question importante.

Erskine prit une inspiration et déballa son sac. Il lui raconta ce que les Nazis firent , sa rencontre avec Hitler et il lui parla de Johann Schmidt. Cet homme qui cherchait à s'emparer du pouvoir de je ne sais quel Dieu.

\- Quand il a entendu parler de ma formule , de cette application , il était incapable de résisté.

Il fit une pose , se rappelant toutes les tortures qu'il avait subis et il reprit.

\- Schmidt veut devenir se surhomme.

\- Ça la rendu plus fort ? demanda Steve mi éffrayer mi fasciner.

\- Oui , il déglutit , mais ça a eu d'autre effet. Le sérum n'était pas prêt et l'homme non plus. C'est pour ça. Le sérum est un amplificateur de ce que le sujet à en lui. Le bien devient meilleur mais le mal devient pire.

Un silence s'installa. Steve fixait le sol , pensivement , sous le regard d'Erskine.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on vous à choisis. Parce qu'un homme qui a eu du pouvoir toute sa vie n'a plus de respect pour le pouvoir mais un homme faible connaît la compassion.

\- Merci , dit-il , enfin...

\- Tenez , dit Erskine en lui pointant un verre. Quoi qu'il arrive demain , promettez moi une chose _. Restez qui vous êtes_ , pas un soldat exemplaire mais un type _bien._

Steve pris une inspiration et dit :

\- À la santé des gringalet.

Erskine pouffa et ils portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres mais Erskine le lui prit des mains en begayant des excuses.

\- Non ! Attend-ez...je...je suis fou ! demain on commence la procédure , pas d'alcool.

\- Ah , on boira après...

\- Pourquoi ? , dit le docteur en versant le contenu de son verre dans le sien , ce n'est pas moi qu'on test demain , autant boire maintenant.

Steve sourit et alla se coucher en pensant au lendemain et à son être aimé.

 **}i{**

Dans la voiture , Steve triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Il était assis derrière avec l'agent Carter , un silence gênant entre eux. Steve avait envie de dire quelque chose , juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je connais bien ce quartier ,je me suis fait casser la figure dans cette ruelle et sur ce parking...et derrière ce restaurant , dit-il en baissant la tête.

Et à chaque fois son âme-sœur était venu l'aider. Plus les jour passait et plus Bucky lui manquait.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais penser à vous enfuir ?

\- Si jamais on s'enfuit une fois c'est raté , on se relève on fait face et un jour ils finissent par se lasser.

\- Je crois savoir ce que ça fait de ce faire claquer la porte au nez...

Steve baissa la tête et lâcha sans réfléchir :

\- C'est une drôle d'idée de s'inscrire à l'armée pour une belle poupée.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il se reprit vite quand Peggy se mit à lui lancer un regard mitrailleur.

\- Enfin...heu...je veux dire pour un agent pas une poupée...vous êtes très belle mais...

\- Vous n'avez aucun sens de ce qu'une femme veut entendre hein ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais discuter aussi longtemps avec aucune autre.

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais chercher à discuter avec une femme car il aimait les hommes , un en particulier.

 _James Bucky Buchanan Barnes._

De toute façon les filles ne s'intéressait pas à lui et il le fit savoir à Peggy.

\- Les filles ne se précipitent pas pour danser avec un type qu'elles dominent d'une tête.

\- Vous avez quand même du danser ?

 _Il voulait danser qu'avec Bucky._

\- Ça m'a toujours terrifiée et depuis quelques années , j'ai décider de me faire une raison et d'attendre la bonne partenaire.

 ** _Le_** _bon partenaire. Et il avait eu raison d'attendre , sa patience avait payer et en cet instant il serait capable de donner sa vie pour passer encore un autre moment de plaisir avec Bucky._

Peggy sourit et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

Ils entrèrent dans une bibliothèque et la documentaliste pressa un bouton situé hors de la vue de Steve. Il suivis l'agent Carter au fond de la pièce et il équarquilla les yeux quand il vit une étagère révélé l'entrée d'un laboratoire.

Il s'avança sous le regard des gardes et une fois perché sur le balcon il ressentit un grand malaise. Toute activité avait cesser , des quinzaines de paires d'yeux fixaient sa maigre personne.

Il avait peur.

Il entendit l'agent Carter déglutir et descendre les escaliers. Steve s'empressa de la suivre et c'est la qu'il vit Erskine. Celui ci lui fit un timide sourire.

\- Bonjour.

Il tendit la main et Steve en fit de même. Un flash d'appareil photo l'ébloui , personne ne lui avait parler de photo.

\- S'il vous plaît , dit Erskine , plus tard.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers l'étrange machine et tous les boutons disposer ici et la sur de grand clavier.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? , demanda le docteur.

Steve déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- Bon hôtez votre chemise , cravate et calot.

Steve s'exécuta. Il pensait à Bucky, si il faisait ça c'était pour lui , il en avait assez que Bucky le sauve de toutes les situations ou il mettait les pieds. Il voulait lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait être à la hauteur et qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Sur ces paroles Steve prit confiance en lui et tendit ses vêtements à un médecin.

Il s'approcha de la machine et il s'assit , les muscles tendus et tous les sens en alerte. Il s'allongea en tentant de contrôler ça respiration. Il vit le docteur Erskine s'approcher de lui.

\- Confortable ?

Steve sourit.

\- J'ai toute la place.

Erskine pouffa.

\- Vous m'avez laisser du Schnaps ? demanda Steve.

\- Peut-être pas autant que j'aurais du , désolé , ce n'est que partie remise.

Il prit une pose et il reprit.

\- Monsieur Stark ! Ou en sont vos niveaux ?

Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Tous les niveaux sont à 100% , dit le génie en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Bien , dit Erskine.

\- On va peut-être faire disjoncter la moitié de Brooklyn mais cette fois ça y est , on est vraiment près.

\- Agent Carter , vous ne croyez pas que vous serrez mieux dans la cabine ?

\- Oui , dit Peggy.

Steve la regarda s'éloigner silencieusement avant de se mettre à regarder le plafond.

Erskine pris un micro en main afin de parler à toutes les personnes présente.

Il tapa 2 fois dessus avec son doigt et il dit :

\- Vous m'entendez ? C'est braché ? Mes dames et messieurs aujourd'hui ce n'est plus un nouveaux pas vers l'anéantissement mais un premier pas sur le chemin de la paix.

Pendant qu'Erskine parlait des scientifiques plaçaient des machines sur la poitrine de Steve. Celui-ci sentait des petites aiguilles lui piquer la peau.

\- Nous commençerons par des micros injections dans les muscles du sujet. La diffusion du sérum dans les tissus musculaires provoquera immédiatement une modification cellulaire.

Steve vit une infirmière placer des tubes , contenant un liquide bleu , dans les emplacements autour de lui.

-Ensuite , dit Erskine , pour stimuler la croissance nous soumettrons le sujet à une dose massive de rayon Vitta.

Le docteur Erskine posa son micro et s'approcha de Steve. Celui-ci ressentait un élan de compassion quand il vit le visage de son sujet se déformer , sous la douleur , causer par une aiguille s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine.

\- Ça fait pas si mal , dit Steve.

\- Ce n'était que de la pénicilline...dit Erskine.

Steve le regarda avec un regard plutôt apeuré et surpris. Erskine grimaça.

\- Début de l'injection dans 5...

Compte à rebours lancer , Steve commençait a paniquer.

\- 4...

Il s'entait deux nouvelles machines se placer sur ses bras et il fit tous pour ne pas gemir sous la douleur. Il devait penser à Bucky , c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tous ça.

\- 3...

Mais si l'expérience ratait , qu'allait-il devenir ?

\- 2...

Bucky allait-il le rejeté ?

\- 1...

Ou le chérir ?

Il sentait le liquide se mélanger avec son sang et les aiguilles rentrées plus profondément en lui. Il serra des dents jusqu'à en avoir un goût de sang sur la langue mais en ce moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il siffla et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Maintenant monsieur Stark.

Howard appuya sur un bouton et Steve senti son corps se lever. Non , c'était la machine qui se levait , en laissant échapper un vibrement aiguë. Steve fit son maximum pour calmer ça peur quand il vit la machine se refermer sur lui.

Erskine s'approcha et frappa la carapace de fer avec son doigt.

\- Steven , est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

\- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour aller aux toilettes , dit Steve avec ironie.

Erskine sourit et se retourna.

\- Ça va , on peut continuer , dit-il.

Howard tourna un bouton et il ouvrit une vanne.

\- 10% , 20% , 30%...

Plus les pourcentages augmentaient plus une lumière blanchâtre envahissait la pièce et plus le corps de Steve devenait douloureux.

\- 40%

\- Les signes vitaux sont normaux , dit un médecin.

\- 50% , 60%...

La machine libérait un léger grésillement.

\- 70%...

Steve lâcha un cri perçant , il avait fait son maximum pour le retenir , en vain. Peggy se leva de son siège comme une furie et Erskine se dirigea vers la machine.

\- Steven ! cria Erskine , Steven ! Steven !

\- Arrêtez le réacteur ! dit Peggy.

\- Monsieur Stark arrêtez tous ! Coupez le réacteur !

\- Non ! Cria Steve , n'arrêtez pas ! Je peux tenir !

Il devait tenir , il devait réussir , il devait rejoindre _Bucky_.

Howard fit tourner la vanne , ce qui envoya de l'énergie à la machine.

\- 80% , 90%... On est a 100% ! cria Howard.

Les grésillement de la machine devint plus fort et plus rapide , la lumière plus aveuglante. Les hommes et femmes présent cachaient ou détournaient leurs visages. Des câbles explosaient de partout sous la puissance de la machine.

Puis la lumière faiblit , pour tout simplement disparaître. Un suspense régna dans la salle. Tous attendaient de voir le sujet.

Était-il mort ? vivant ? défiguré ?

Avait-il plusieurs membres ?

\- Monsieur Stark , dit Erskine.

Le génie appuya sur des boutons et la machine s'ouvrit.

Tous étaient surpris , sauf Erskine.

Steve était devenu musclé et plus grand. Ses muscles se dessinaient par de gracieuse courbe et sa peau scintillais sous la lumière. Il était debout et il haletait doucement dans la machine.

\- Steve , Steve...souffla doucement Erskine en aidant le jeune homme à sortir de la machine.

Toutes les personnes présente se levèrent pour le voir de plus près.

\- Il a réussi ce con...souffla le colonel Phillips.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarquer la bombe poser sur le siège.

\- On a réussi ? dit Steve d'un ton mou.

\- Oui , je crois qu'on a réussi , dit Erskine.

\- On a réussi , dit Stark surpris.

Peggy apparu en face de lui , le visage plein d'espoir , et elle lui tendit une chemise.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ?

Steve hâtela et dit :

\- Plus grand...

\- Vous avez grandi...dit-elle plus pour elle même que pour lui.

Tous ce passait très bien quand une explosion retentit.

\- Arrêtez le ! dit le docteur Erskine.

Plusieurs coup de fusil fut tiré. Steve ouvrit les yeux et il fut horrifié en voyant le corps d'Erskine tombé. Il courut vers le médecin et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le docteur lui pointa le torse , la ou il y avait son coeur , en gémissent douloureusement.

Steve le regarda avec espoir mais c'était trop tard.

 **Erskine était mort.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Porte bannière étoilé

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom :** **Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclaimer : Cet ne m'appartient** **pas.**

 **Couple : Steve x Bucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Nagron : Merci beaucoup**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Porte bannière étoilé**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Erskine était mort.

L'homme qui l'avait donner toute cette force était mort.

Il avait poursuivit le tuer du docteur et il l'avait éliminer.

 _"Coupez une tête il en repoussera deux"_ avait-il dit.

En ce moment Steve était assis dans une infirmerie , avec une mou triste. Une infirmière lui faisait une prise de sang , ses doigts gantés le tira de ses sombres pensées.

\- Ça vous suffira ? demanda Steve.

\- Les clés qui pourraient nous permettre de reproduire le programme sont dans vos codes génétiques mais sans Erskine ça nous prendra des années.

Steve soupira et fixa Peggy droit dans les yeux.

\- Il méritait mieux que ça.

\- Si ça marchait ne serait-ce qu'une fois il serait fier que ce soit avec vous.

Steve ne répondit rien et détourna son regard , l'air pensif.

\- Venez , dit-elle doucement.

Steve lui lança un regard curieux.

\- On va voir le colonel Phillips.

 **}i{**

\- Alors qui la maîtrise ? demanda le Sénateur.

\- Hydra , dit Phillips , vous avez sûrement lu nos rapports.

\- Je ne réside pas que d'une seul comission Colonel , répondit-il.

\- Hydra est l'unité secrète scientifique des Nazis , elle est dirigé par Johann Schmidt , dit Peggy d'un ton intellectuelle. Mais il a une plus grande ambition.

\- Hydra est comme une secte , dit le colonel , ils ont une vénération pour Schmidt qu'ils croient invincible.

\- Et comment comptez-vous la combattre ? demanda le Sénateur avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- J'en ai parler au président ce matin , la feuille de route de l'ASSR est modifié à partir d'aujourd'hui , dit Phillips en se rapprochant de l'agent Carter.

\- Mon Colonel ? dit Peggy.

\- Nous allons tous miser contre Hydra. Allez faire vos valises agent Carter et vous aussi Stark nous partons ce soir pour Londres.

 _Non. Il ne pouvait pas..._

\- Mon Colonel , dit Steve d'un ton incertain , je suis volontaire pour éliminer Schmidt.

Il fallait qu'il le choisisse , il devait aller rejoindre Bucky sur le champs de bataille.

\- Vous êtes un cobaye on vous attends au laboratoire , dit le Colonel d'un ton sec.

\- Le sérum à marché , dit Steve d'un ton plus suppliant qu'il ne le voulait.

\- J'ai demander une armée et tous ce que j'ai eu c'est vous...c'est insuffisant.

Steve baissa les yeux , déçu. Il avait tous perdu il se sentait misérable. Il fit demi tour près à partir quand la voix du Sénateur l'interpella.

\- Malgré tous le respect que je dois au Colonel , je crois que nous passons a côté du plus important , dit-il. Je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre Steve , tout le pays.

Le Sénateur lui montra un journal et lui expliqua tous ce qui ce passait depuis qu'unephoto de lui , et des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il avait sauvé des vies , circulait dans toutes l'Amérique.

\- Ce serait dommage qu'un soldat portant l'emblème national reste caché dans un laboratoire. Dit-il avec une pointe d'intérêt. Mon garçon vous voulez servir votre pays , que diriez vous de vous battre sur le front le plus important

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Peut-être que tous espoir n'était pas perdu ?

\- Sénateur , dit Steve en cachant les emotions qui lui montait à la gorge , je ne demande que ça.

\- Alors je vous félicite.

Il lui tendit la main et il la serra.

 **}i{**

 _Qui par sa force et son courage sauvera l'Amérique ?_

\- Gardes à vous ! cria le Colonel Phillips.

 _Qui pour le bien mènera une lutte heroïque ?_

Les soldats du 107ième se mirent en place rapidement et maladroitement.

 _Qui , chaque jour , défendra le rêve Américain ?_

\- Bien , soldats vous connaissez tous la menace Schmidt c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui nous allons tous donner afin de foutre à Hydra un grand coup d'pieds dans les boules.

 _Portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple Américain !_

Le Colonel se mit à expliquer en détail le plan d'action et les emplacements que devraient avoir les soldats.

 _De Washington à L.A !_

Dans le régiment contenant les 203 soldats du 107ième , Bucky Barnes écoutait les ordres de son général à moitié. Il avait vue ses camarades mourir , se faire capturer , et lui il était si impuissant . Le Colonel pouvait dire tous ce qu'il voulait mais il s'avait qu'ils ne seraient pas plus de la moitié à revenir , il avait vu la technologie qu'utilisait Hydra , aucune arme américaine ne pouvait rivaliser. Il n'avait pas peur de mourrir mais si il mourrait alors Steve allait se retrouver seul face au monde et il lui souhaitait tous sauf ça.

 ** _C'est le porte bannière étoilé !_**

Les explications terminer , il se dirigea vers sa tente afin de se préparer. Il écouta distraitement ses camarades discuter. Fin prêt , il vérifia qu'il avait tous : fusil , gilet , grenade , recharges , couteau... Il n'avait rien oublier. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et il monta dans la camionnette avec ses compagnons et en route pour la guerre !

 _Elle nous menace cette guerre qu'il faut gagner demain !_

Catastrophe.

 _Qui prendra ses fous qui marchent aux pas de l'oie dans Berlin ?_

À peine arrivé qu'Hydra leur avaient tendu un piège. En ce moment ils faisaient tous les prisonniers rentrer dans des cellules comme des chiens. Une cellule qui normalent pouvaient prendre que 3 personnes , ils en mettaient 10. Les prisonniers enduraient tortures sur tortures , jusqu'à la mort. Et pour ceux qui n'était pas mort ils subissaient jusqu'a trépas.

 _Qui entendra cet appel pour l'Amérique ?_

C'était le cas du Sergent James Barnes.

 _Qui , échec ou gloire , porte l'espoir de l'Amérique ?_

Il criait , avouait et résistait aux coups tout en endurant l'interrogatoire du docteur Zola.

 _Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ?_

\- Que s'avez vous du sérum du docteur Erskine ? Repondez !

 ** _C'est le porte bannière étoilé !_**

Barnes hurla et ne répondit rien. Il arrêta de se voiler la face , il était fatigué physiquement et moralement.

 _Toujours fidèle et valeureux !_

\- Que s'avez vous sur Steven Grant Rogers ?

 _Plein de force il est prêt à défendre le rouge , blanc et bleu !_

En quoi son Steve était concernés ?

 _Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac , futé comme un renard ?_

\- Torturé le jusqu'a ce qu'il avoue , je dois m'occuper des autres prisonniers , dit Zola avec son accent allemand.

 _Qui fera peut a Adolf et le mettra au placard ?_

\- Hail Hydra ! crièrent les soldats.

 _Qui est ce géant qui dormait ?_

Bucky était confus.

 _Qui le réveillera ?_

Pourquoi Hydra s'intéressait-il à Steve ?

Lui était-il arrivé quelques chose ?

Était-il...mort ?

 _Ce ne peut être que le Captain America !_

Non , impossible.

 _Qui va vaincre l'ennemi juré ?_

Il cria encore se refusant de répondre aux attentes de ses agresseurs. Sa peau brûlait tel un feu ardent , sa gorges était sèche , il avait une migraine d'enfer et ses tempes battait douloureusement. Mystérieusement , les coups cessèrent. Il vit ses agresseurs le regarder pensivement puis ils le détachèrent. Par manque de force il s'écoula sur le sol. Il senti ces bras être fermement tenu puis son corps glisser sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents de douleur.

 _Chassant les bosses à jamais ?_

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit de long couloirs et ils prirent beaucoup de virages. L'un des agents d'Hydra ouvrit une porte et ils rentrèrent. Ils soulevèrent le Sergent et ils le mirent sur un lit , puis ils attachèrent des sangles. Et ils partirent.

 _C'est le porte bannière étoilé !_

Bucky profita du silence présent pour se reposer un maximum.

Qui veux bien monter sur scène pour m'aider à casser la figure à Hitler ?

 **}i{**

Steve dessinait pensivement quand Peggy détourna son attention.

\- Bonjour Steve , dit-elle doucement.

Steve équarquilla les yeux et sourit.

\- Bonsoir , qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Officiellement je ne suis pas là , expliqua-t-elle. Quel spectacle...

\- Oui...hum...j'ai du improviser un peu. Généralement j'ai un public plus jeune.

\- Et vous incarnez le nouvel espoir de l'Amérique ?

Son ton était partagé entre l'ironie et la lassitude.

\- Dans tous les endroits où je passe les ventes de bon augmente de 10%.

\- C'est le Sénateur Brant que j'entends.

Son ton semblait accusateur.

\- C'est lui qui ma engage , dit Steve pour se défendre. Phillips m'aurait enterré dans un laboratoire.

\- Et c'était les seuls moyens ? Rat de laboratoire et singe dansant ? Vous n'étiez pas du tout destiner à ça.

Steve soupira puis ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre mais il ne dit rien.

\- Quoi ? dit L'agent Carter afin de l'encourager.

\- Depuis mon enfance j'ai toujours rêver de venir en Europe , en première ligne afin de servir mon pays. Et voila j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Il se sentais minable de mentir à Peggy de cette façon.

Des coups de klaxon détourna leurs attention vers le campement. Des infirmiers allèrent à la rencontre de la voiture afin de porter secours aux blesser.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer , murmura Steve.

\- Ses hommes la beaucoup plus que les autres.

Devait-elle lui dire ou pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer leurs situations.

\- Schmidt à lancer une offensive sur un village , une 50ène en est revenu. Les quelques rares survivants du 107ième d'infanterie.

Le 107ième ? Oh non Bucky était en danger !

\- Le 107ième vous dîtes ? répéta t-il d'un ton grâve.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle affoler.

Steve se leva et courru vers la tente du Colonel.

\- Venez ! cria -t-il.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : StevexBucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Nagron : Merci beaucoup**

 **Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Steve courait vers la tente du Colonel , ignorant les gouttes d'eau tombant sur lui , suivis de près par Peggy.

\- Mon Colonel ! dit Steve.

\- Tient , répondit Phillips d'un ton faussement enjoué , voici notre porte bannière étoilé. Qu'est ce qui vous amène soldat ?

\- Je voudrais la liste de ceux qui sont tombé dans l'embuscade de Schmidt.

\- Je ne suis pas à votre disposition , répliqua Phillips d'un ton sec.

\- Je cherches le Sergent James Barnes , continua Steve.

\- Nous devrons avoir une conversation tous les deux , lança t-il à Peggy.

Steve s'était lancer et il n'allait sûrement pas arrêter.

\- J'aimerais savoir si il est encore vivant , B-A-R...

\- Je sais écrire. J'ai signé tellement de lettres de condoléances et de liste des disparu que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Le Colonel se leva et lui tourna le dos afin de prendre son calepin en main.

\- Ce nom m'est familier , je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Non. Impossible , tous mais pas lui. Tous mais pas ça. Il essaya de changer un peu de sujet afin de ne pas montrer ses sentiments vis à vis de son homme , à contre cœur.

\- Et les hommes qui y sont encore , il y a un plan pour les récupérer ?

Il fit de son mieux afin de cacher son espoir.

\- Oui , il faut qu'on gagne la guerre.

\- Mais si vous savez où ils sont pour-

\- C'est à 50 kilomètres au delà des lignes , nous devrons traverser une frontière qu'Hydra domine en long et en large et nous perdrons plus d'homme qu'on en sauverait , cela dépasse les compétences d'une meneuse de rue.

Le Colonel déposa son calepin , lança un mauvais regard à Steve et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Je pense que j'ai d'autres compétences.

Il avait dit ça plus pour lui que le Colonel , malheureusement il l'avait bien entendu.

\- Et bien allez les démontrer ailleurs , il me semble que vous êtes attendu quelques part dans 30 minutes.

Steve avait le regard fixé sur une carte , prenant ses repères et un itinéraire , sous le regard attentif de Peggy.

\- Oui mon Colonel , dit-il d'un ton direct , à vos ordres.

Le super soldat partit vers la tente oú était ranger son costume et ceux des danseuses , puis il prépara sa valise quand Peggy l'interpella.

\- Vous avez l'intention d'allez à pieds jusqu'a là bas?

\- Si il le faut , alors oui.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter maintenant avec elle car il s'avait que Peggy allait le dissuader d'y aller. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas la blessé verbalement alors il fit en sorte de répondre brièvement.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le Colonel votre ami est sûrement mort.

Non , Bucky était encore vivant. Il le sentait au plus profond de son coeur.

\- Nous n'en savons rien.

\- Et de toute façon l'état majeur doit prendre une décision afin de-

\- Le temps qu'ils prennent une décision il sera déjà trop tard , répondit Steve agacé.

Il ferma sa valise , pris son bouclier , et se dirigea vers l'extérieur afin de s'embarquer dans une voiture.

\- Steve ! appela Peggy.

Celui-ci l'ignora. Puis il réfléchi et dit :

\- Vous m'avez dit un jour que j'étais fais pour autre chose , vous le pensiez vraiment ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle acquisa.

\- Alors laissez moi y aller , dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que précédemment.

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça.

 **}i{**

Steve tenait nerveusement son bouclier , assit dans un avion tremblant causé par des turbulences , en imaginant toutes les situations possible dans lesquelles il allait retrouver son partenaire.

\- Le camps d'Hydra se situe entre ses deux chaînes de montagnes , expliqua Peggy , en apparence c'est une usine.

Le soldat écouta attentivement et fit en sorte de retenir tous ce qui pourrait être utile.

\- Je pourrais vous lâchez juste devant l'entrée , intervint Howard sur de lui.

\- Le plus près sera le mieux !cria Steve. Vous s'avez que vous aurez de gros problèmes tous les deux ?

\- Et vous alors ?

Steve sourit.

\- Moi , là où je vais si quelqu'un m'engueule je lui tire dessus.

\- Mais vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont ripostés.

Elle avait raison , Steve le s'avait mais il allait tenté le tous pour le tous.

\- Espérons qu'il nous servira à quelques chose , répondit Steve en donnant deux petits coups franc sur son bouclier.

\- Agent Carter ! appela Howard.

L'agent et le soldat tournèrent leurs têtes de concert.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas trop presser on pourraient se faire une fondue.

Peggy regarda Steve un peux gêné puis elle soupira.

\- Stark est précieux c'est le meilleur pilote que je connaisse et il n'a pas peur de survoler les lignes ennemies nous avons de la chance de l'avoir.

Puis elle sortie une sorte de boîtier de sa poche.

\- Ça c'est un boîtier qui permettra de signaler votre position , vous devrez le brancher pour que ça fonctionne et nous pourrons vous récupérer.

Steve regarda l'engin sur toutes ses coutures.

\- Vous êtes sur que ça fonctionne ? lança t-il à Howard.

\- Il a subit plus de test que vous ! dit Stark avec ironie.

Soudain une lumière vive puis une explosion retentit faisant trembler encore plus l'appareil , ensuite vain un bombardement colossal de tir bleuté. Steve su à ce moment qu'il devait y allez.

Alors il se leva et il se dirigea vers la porte quand une petite main ferme le retint.

\- Restez là ! dit Peggy , on vous accompagne jusqu'au bout !

\- Dès que j'aurais sauté faîtes demi-tour et rentrez à la base ! cria Steve.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me donnez des ordres dit Peggy.

\- J'ai tous les droits , je suis Captain !

À peine fini ces mots qu'il sauta et il atteri sur ces pieds tel un félin.

Il trotta sur quelques metrre et se cacha derrière un arbre puis il entra dans une des voitures appartenant à Hydra. Il prit soin de la débarrasser de tous les soldats qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Puis il s'assit et attendit sagement qu'on l'emmène à l'usine.

Il repassa les informations que lui avait donner Carter en boucle dans sa tête.

Une fois arriver aux portes de l'usine , la voiture garé , il frappa quelques gardes trop curieux et il circula discrètement sur le parking où était garé plusieurs tank.

Puis il rentra dans l'usine.

Il passa discrètement quand quelques chose attira son attention.

Il y avait une petite table avec des objets brillant d'une aura bleuté. Il s'approcha et pris un objet qui ressemblait à une petite batterie et il parti.

Il se mit à chercher les cellules , en cognant quelques gardes ici et là. Une fois trouver il vola les clés d'un garde mort sous le regard attentif des prisonniers.

\- On peux savoir qui tu es ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Heu...Captain America , dit-il hésitant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Steve ne répéta pas et il descendit afin de les libérer.

\- Il ne manque personne ? demanda Steve inquiet. Je cherche le Sergent Barnes , James Buchanan Barnes.

\- Il y a un quartier d'isolement dans l'usine , personne n'en n'ai jamais revenu , dit un des soldats , pour y allez c'est tout droit puis à gauche et normalement tu tombera sur une porte avec une valve rouge c'est là. Juste avant il y a le bureau de Zola , fait attention aux gardes.

\- Merci du coup de main , il y a une clairière à 200 mètres d'ici sortez et passez en force. Il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle. Je vais chercher les autres.

\- Heu , dit un des prisonniers , tu es sûr de ton coup ?

\- Oui , dit Steve sur de lui , ça fait au moins 200 fois que j'assomme Hitler.

Il partit et laissa ses compagnons dans le doutes.

Il marcha , tuant quelques hommes au passage. Il s'inquiétait quand même pour ses compagnons , quand il les avait vu ils étaient dans de sale état. En tournant il tomba sur Zola. Il allait le poursuivre quand il tomba sur les prochaines cibles d'Hydra. Il prit 6 secondes pour faire en sorte de les mémoriser et il s'en alla. Comme le soldat lui avait dit il y avait bien une porte avec une valve rouge.

Il l'ouvrit et entra , son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

\- Sergent...32558...Barnes...

Il reconnaissait cette voix , il la reconnaîtrait entre milles.

C'était Bucky.

\- Bucky , dit Steve ému et soulagé.

Il regarda d'un oeil triste ces blessures , ces bleues et ces ecchymoses jusqu'a qu'il remarque les sangles qui le maintenait comme un animal.

\- Oh la vache , dit-il en les arrachant brutalement.

Il s'inquiéta quand il le vit ne pas réagir. Il le secoua doucement , aucun réflexe alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en espérant qu'il réagisse.

Gagné.

Bucky ressentit une vague de chaleur et de frissons lui parcourir le corps.

De qui venait cette douce sensation ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- C'est moi..Steve , dit le super soldat avec une larme de joie dans l'oeil.

\- Steve ?...

Steve ? Son Steve ? Oui c'était lui.

\- Steve ! dit James avec un faible sourire.

\- Aller vient !

Steve le saisit fermement par les épaules et il l'aida à se relever. Heureusement pour eux deux , Barnes arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes. Steve prit quelques secondes pour le contempler avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et dire que je t'imaginais mort...dit Steve avec une certaine honte dans la voix.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caressé doucement sa joue.

\- Et moi je t'imaginais plus petit...

Steve aurait aimé continuer mais une explosion retentit et le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille !

Il prit son partenaire par le bras et il l'entraîna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Bucky d'un ton mollasson.

\- J'ai fais l'armée.

Steve lui répondait brièvement , il fallait que son compagnon garde ces forces. Mais il semblait être pas si fatiguer que ça vu que après quelques pas Bucky s'était détaché de lui pour marché tous seul. Steve était de plus en plus inquiet. Plus il marchait plus il tombait sur des soldats d'Hydra et plus il y avait des explosions. Il sentait que ça agaçait son aimé de se cacher pendant que lui combattait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser combattre.

\- C'était douloureux ? demanda t-il à Steve.

\- Un peu , avoua celui-ci.

Il ne voulait pas tous lui avouer maintenant.

\- Et c'est définitif ?

\- Jusqu'a maintenant , dit Steve.

Quand ils marchaient , Steve se retournait de temps en temps afin de voir si son aimé pouvait suivre. En retournant la tête pour la énième fois il vit une barrière et il s'appuya dessus.

Et la il vit les dégâts causé par toutes ses explosions.

Il fit pivoter sa tête pour élargir son champ de vision et il remarqua un escalier.

\- Vient !

Il monta l'escalier suivis de Bucky il vit un moyen pour traverser mais une grande flamme fit apparition et dévora le passage. Alors il monta d'encore un étage et la il tomba nez à nez avec Zola et...Schmidt.

\- Captain America ! Comme c'est intéressant ! dit Schmidt d'un ton flatteur. Je suis un de vos fans j'ai vu tous vos film.

Le chef d'Hydra s'avança ainsi que Steve , mais il prit soin de faire signe à Bucky pour qu'il reste en arrière.

\- Alors le Docteur Erskine à fini par y arriver , il n'a pas améliorer beaucoup de chose mais tous de même , c'est impressionnant.

Steve lui envoya un violent coup de poing de le visage , ce qui fit plier son ennemi en deux.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu , dit Steve avec colère.

Il avait oser torturer son amour , Steve se jurait que Schmidt allait s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Vraiment ?! répliqua Schmidt avec fureur.

Il leva son point et l'abattit sur le bouclier que Steve avait lever pour se protéger. A peine si Steve avait toucher son fusil que Schmidt le frappa avec violence. Steve aurait aimé le frapper mais Zola avait pousser un levier et ils étaient à présent séparer , il rejoignit alors Bucky tous en gardant un oeil sur ses deux ennemies.

Tous ignoraient les explosions en dessous d'eux.

\- Quoi qu'Erskine ai pu vous racontez , c'est moi et personne d'autre sa grande réussite.

Il porta sa main à son coup et il se mit à enlever la peau de son visage comme pour enlever un masque sous le regard choquer et écoeuré de Steve et James.

Schmidt porta son autre main derrière sa tête afin d'enlever des restes de peau , révélant à ses ennemies un visage squelettique comme taillé dans du marbre rouge sang.

\- T'as pas ça toi , si ? demanda Bucky apeuré.

\- Vous faîtes fausse route Captain ! cria Red Skull . Vous voulez qu'on vous prenne pour un simple soldat mais vous avez tout simplement peur de reconnaître que nous avons dépasser l'humanité , et moi contrairement à vous je l'assume avec fierté !.

Il lui tourna le dos et il monta dans un ascenseur avec Zola.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! dit-il avant la fermeture des portes.

\- Alors pourquoi vous partez ? cria Steve avec colère.

Il se retourna vers Bucky et il le prit par la main , l'entraînant vers un étage plus haut. Le seul moyen de traverser était un petit pont en ferraille plutôt fragile. Steve hésita , pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'envoyer son amour sur cette chose ? Et si il tombait ? En ce moment il était vraiment fragile il ne saurait pas marcher en équilibre sur ce truc.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Va s'y en premier.

Bucky le regarda incertain et Steve l'encouragea du regard alors il y alla.

Il avança lentement mais sûrement , suivis de près par le regard de Steve.

Quand ils entendirent un grincement.

Le petit pont allait céder.

Steve s'imaginait Bucky tomber et son coeur s'arrêta brutalement dans sa poitrine. Un fort grésillement résonna et Bucky couru juste à temps pour s'agripper à la barrière d'en face et l'enjambées.

Il regarda Steve désespérément.

\- Il doit y avoir une corde quelque part ! cria t-il vers Steve.

\- Part ! Tu as juste le temps !

\- Non j'pars pas sans toi !

Steve voyait bien la détresse dans son regard alors il improvisa et tordi le barreaux avec ses bras afin de sauter par dessus les flammes dévorantes. Bucky eu peur mais Steve arriva vers lui sain et sauf. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'aggriper à lui et de dévorer sa bouche avec un baiser fougueu. Steve y répondit de bon coeur mais il y mit fin assez rapidement.

\- Nous devons y aller.

Il lui caressa doucement les hanches et il l'entraîna vers la sortie.

 **}i{**

Au campement militaires le Colonel Phillips dictait une lettre au Sénateur annonçant la "mort" de Captain America et des autres.

Il avait une certaine rancoeur envers l'agent Carter. Elle prenait un plaisir à désobéir à ses ordres et ça ne le plaisait pas et pourtant peut importe la situation , ça tournait toujours en son avantage.

Comme lorsque Rogers et les autres étaient revenus le lendemain au petit matin.

\- Je suis prêt pour répondre de mes actes , dit Steve.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire , lâcha Phillips d'un ton sec.

Après ce retour inattendu , Steve fut couvert de gloire par ces compagnons d'armes. Après les réjouissances beaucoup d'entre eux avaient besoins de soins , Steve avait négocier afin que Bucky puisse dormir dans sa tente.

Ce qui attira un regard suspect de la part du Colonel mais grâce à Peggy ces doutes fûrent envolé.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confession intime

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : StevexBucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Nagron : Merci à toi , j'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre te plairas.**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Confession intime**

 **Bonne lecture**!!!

Ça faisait 5 heures maintenant qu'ils étaient revenu au campement militaire.

Il était presque midi à présent et Steve était allongé dans sa tente , le coeur partagé entre deux émotions : L'exitation et l'angoisse. Exité car son aimé lui avait été rendu et angoisser car celui-ci était aller d'urgence à l'infirmerie avec visite interdite et Steve n'aimait pas ça.

Il aurait aimé voir son amant et l'embrasser partout.

Son amant ? Pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ?

Il n'avait eu qu'un rapport et ça datait de plusieurs semaines.

Enfin bref.

Depuis 15 minutes il faisait que remué dans tous les sens se posant 1000 et 1 questions.

Et une particulier : Hydra l'avait-il torturé à cause de lui ?

Malheureusement il connaissait la réponse : Oui.

Il le s'avait mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net alors il sortit de la tente , enfreingnant les règles il alla droit aux dortoirs pour blesser et convalescents.

À peine entrée dans la tente il tourna de l'oeil a cause de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang mélanger à la poussière et aux herbes médicinales il entra et chercha son aimé parmis les soldats allonger.

La majorité des soldats dormaient et les espaces de repos étaient séparé par de grands draps vert kaki. De ce fait il devait passer dans les "couloirs" afin de le trouver. Heureusement il ne faisait pas trop sombre mais malgré cela il eu peine à le reconnaître tant il avait des bandages et des pansements. Il s'approcha doucement près de lui et il ferma le rideau afin que le voisin d'en face ne puisse pas le voir faire des papouilles à son aimer.

Il s'approcha de Bucky et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes appréciant ce doux contact. Il ferma les yeux et il savoura le goût sucré qui s'enjallait dans sa bouche.

En les ouvrant il rougit quand il vit Bucky le regarder avec des yeux brillant.

Il fit un geste pour se redresser mais Steve l'en empêcha.

\- Tu dois rester coucher , murmura celui-ci à son oreille ce qui fit frémir le sergent.

Il sourit.

\- Avec toi à côté de moi c'est impossible.

Steve sourit à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux , un silence s'installant lentement entre eux. Bucky se poussa afin de lui faire une place sur son lit pour qu'il puisse se metrre à côté de lui. Steve s'assit et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts tous en se regardant.

Bucky quitta son regard et il le darda sur son corps volumineux. Il traça doucement ses courbes gracieuses avec son regard bleu océan. Il retira ses doigts des siens et il dirigea sa main vers son torse trop bien dessiner afin de refaire ses carrés avec ses doigts.

Où était passer son Steve ?

Qui était cet homme ?

Il eu un moment de peur. Peur que Steve n'ai plus besoin de lui , peur qu'il soit trop faible pour le protéger et surtout peur que Steve le remplace.

Il voulait savoir tous ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était parti. Il lui posa la question la voix tremblante.

\- Steve...qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ?

Steve baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit le soir de ce jour là , le docteur Erskine m'a fait passer un test et je l'ai réussi. Il l'a fait faire un stage à l'armée et c'est la que j'ai rencontré Peg-...enfin l'agent Carter et le Colonel Phillips.

Plus Steve parlait plus Bucky se mit à haïr ce docteur Erskine.

\- Je m'entraînais beaucoup mais je ne parvenais à rien , tu avais raison. L'armée n'est pas une bataille de rue , dit-il tristement. J'ai faillis abandonné mais Erskine m'a redonner confiance en moi.

Il le haïssait. Profondément.

\- Un soir il est venu me voir et il m'a parler de Schmidt , de son projet , qu'il lui fallait un cobaye et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspent et il croisa le regard de Bucky. Il avait l'air contrarié , il passa sa main doucement sur sa joue en une frêle caresse.

\- Il m'a choisis moi...

Le coeur de Bucky avait rater un battement.

\- Le lendemain , je suis aller dans une bibliothèque qui cachait un laboratoire...

Plus il parlait plus sa gorge devenait sèche et douloureuse. Son estomac bouillonnait. Il remarquait aussi que le regard de Bucky devenait sombre et insistant.

\- Il y avait Erskine , Peggy , Le Sénateur , Stark , des médecins et des membres de l'état. Au début j'avais peur , j'avais des regards partout sur moi mais le docteur Erskine a su me mettre à l'aise.

Il avait commencer à parler , il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Il m'a installer dans une machine , j'ai reçu de la pénicilline et du sérum dans les muscles et voilà le résultat. Il s'est fait tué par un agent d'Hydra quelques minutes après le test.

Bucky le regarda d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Juste après j'ai demander au Colonel Phillips pour aller en mission vous aidez à combattre Schmidt mais il m'a recaler. Puis le Sénateur m'a permis de faire de la propagande pour récolter des bons afin d'acheter des armes pour l'armée mais moi j'en voulais plus. Quand j'étais revenu aux camps et que j'ai appris que tu t'étais fais capturer j'étais devenu fou. Je ne pensais qu'a une chose te libérer.

La colère de Bucky retomba doucement à cette fin de phrase.

\- Alors je suis venu , dit-il avec un fin sourire. Grâce à Carter et Stark , je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Il s'approcha lentement et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , Bucky accepta le baiser et il y répondit.

\- Steve...tu as pris de grand risque...dit-il nerveusement.

Celui-ci lui fit un triste sourire.

\- Je sais...je l'ai fait pour toi...

Bucky voyait bien tous l'amour qu'il avait pour lui , il le voyait dans l'éclat de ses yeux et dans la tendresse de ses gestes.

Il s'en voulu de l'avoir détester durant ses 5 minutes. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et il découvrit sa bouche.

Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la première fois où ils avaient copuler. Après tous ils considéraient leur premiere fois comme "un baiser d'adieu".

Alors il prit son temps , il força l'entrée de ses dents avec sa langue et il savoura ce moment. Il découvrit son palais lentement , il fit leurs langues danser un balais somptueux et humide.

Ils frissonèrent en même temps.

Il fit sa langue glisser doucement sur ses dents. Steve répondait en lui caressant doucement le torse ce qui le faisait frissonner.

Mais soudainement le super soldat s'arrêta.

\- Tu dois te reposer , souffla t-il doucement. Tu es exténuée...

Bucky aurait aimé contesté mais il s'avait que Steve avait raison.

-Mais avant j'ai une question à te poser...

\- ...Va s'y ?

\- Ils...ils t'ont torturé à cause de moi ?

Bucky déglutit.

Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir ?

Il ne voulait pas que son amant se sente coupable et il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

\- Non , il voulait savoir des choses sur le sérum , dit-il d'un ton amer.

Ni mensonge ni vérité.

\- Leurs armes , ils les ont transporté ailleurs. Vers l'est , ils ont plusieurs base Steve...

Pour le remercier des informations il lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et il s'en alla.

Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes de tristesse et de rage qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Toi , abominable douleur

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : StevexBucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Nagron : Merci à toi , j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira**

 **Chapitre** **6 :** **Toi , abominable** **douleur**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulé à présent et Steve était comblé car Bucky avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie afin de s'installer dans sa tente.

Ils dormaient à présent tous les deux , _ensemble_. Steve pouvait lui faire des papouilles et Bucky pouvait lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille à l'abri de tous regard indiscret. Même si il sentait que son âme-sœur était plutôt mal à l'aise face à sa nouvelle carrure. Il fallait le comprendre , avant Steve était plus petit que lui et bien plus mince maintenant Bucky devait lever un minimum la tête pour l'embrasser. Steve espérait qu'avec le temps il s'y ferait et qu'ils seraient heureux.

Entre temps il était partie faire des missions de reconnaissance afin de délivrer ses compagnons qui étaient pris en otage dans des petites bases d'Hydra.

Mais maintenant il était dans une base.

\- Le 5ieme était la en Pologne , et le 6ieme était...ici à peu près à 50 kilomètres de la ligne imaginaire.

Il mettait des croix afin de marquer les emplacements et un soldat pris la carte afin de l'enmener pour son chef.

Steve se retourna vers Peggy et dit :

\- J'ai à peine eu le temps de regarder , dit-il timidement.

\- Personne n'est parfait , répliqua Peggy malicieusement.

Steve lui sourit et il partit voir Phillips.

\- Ce sont les usines d'armements dont nous avons connaissances , le Sergent Barnes nous dit qu'ils ont transférer les pieces dans une autre base et nous ignorons son emplacement.

\- Il faut que les agents alliés se mobilisent pour nous trouver cette base. Quand à nous nous allons dénicher Schmidt un gros coup d'pieds au Q , qu'est ce que vous en dîtes Rogers ? Vous pensez pouvoir rayé Hydra de cette carte ?

\- Oui , dit Steve sur de lui , mais j'aurais besoin d'une équipe.

\- Nous sommes en train de vous sélectionnez les meilleurs hommes.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser Colonel , j'ai les miens.

 **}i{**

\- Que les choses soit bien clair , dit Dum Dum Dugan.

\- On sort tous juste de l'enfer et vous voulez qu'on y retourne ? dit Gabe offensé.

\- C'est à peu près ça , dit Steve.

\- C'est une perspective très...réjouissante , lâcha l'asiatique.

Un des soldats lança une phrase , pas très comprise par Steve , mais elle fut approuvé par Gabe .

\- On est d'accord , dit-il.

\- D'accord je combatterais , mais il faut que tu accomplisse une formalitée d'abord , dit Dum Dum Dugan moqueur.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Steve.

\- Encore un tour au bar , dit-il en souriant.

Steve sourit de bon coeur et emmena leurs verres afin de les remplir à nouveaux.

\- Une autre tournée s'il vous plaît.

\- Encore ? dit le barman , mais qu'est ce qu'ils en font ?

Une chanson se mit à faire écho dans toute la taverne , Steve retint un rire et il alla dans une autre pièce , il y avait Bucky. Le coeur de Steve ce mis à battre la chamade surtout quand il reçu un de ses magnifiques sourire.

\- Tu vois , dit-il d'un ton moqueur , je te l'avais dit ce sont tous des idiots.

Steve lui lança un sourire tendre.

\- Et toi Bucky , près à suivre Captain America jusqu'au jugement dernier ?

Le brun perdit son sourire.

\- Ah ça non , lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Il tourna le tête vers Steve et il lui lança un regard brillant d'amour.

\- Le p'tit gars de Brooklyn qui était assez bête pour ne jamais fuir une bagarre , c'est lui que je vais suivre.

Il but une gorgé de sa boisson.

\- Mais garde au moins l'attirail.

Son ton était plutôt inquiet.

\- Enfaite il me plaît de plus en plus , avoua Steve tout bas.

Bucky déglutit et posa son verre nerveusement.

La musique se stoppa brutalement et un grand silence fit apparition dans la salle.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et ils virent Peggy dans une belle robe rouge éclatante s'avancer gracieusement vers eux.

\- Captain , dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Bucky la regarda d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Agent Carter.

\- Bonsoir , dit Bucky.

\- Howard a du matériel à vous faire essayez demain matin , dit-elle à Steve.

\- Entendu.

La musique reprit de bon coeur , tous trois purent entendre les soldats chanter à tu tête.

\- Votre commando d'élite se prépare à passer à l'action ?

\- Vous êtes contre la musique ? demanda Bucky.

\- Pas du tout , j'espère que quand tous ça sera fini je pourrais retourné danser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Son ton cachais une certaine agressivité et une certaine froideur.

\- Le bon partenaire , dit-elle calmement.

Peggy semblait ne rien voir mais Steve voyait la jalousie dans le regard et la voix de son compagnon.

\- Demain 8 heures Captain.

Elle leur tourna le dos et elle s'en alla toujours aussi gracile.

Bucky s'assit sur son tabouret et il vida son verre d'une traite.

Steve s'assit à côté de lui et il admira son regard de profil.

Il était si beau avec sa bouche fine et pulpeuse à la fois avec ses beaux yeux bleu océan. Il avait envie de caressé ses joue lisse et ronde et de passer ses doigts ferme dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux tu sais , tu...tu es le seul qui compte pour moi.

Bucky le regarda et il rougit.

\- Qui...t'as dit que j'étais jaloux ?

\- Mon petit doigt.

Bucky le regarda curieusement et Steve lui sourit tendrement. Le Sergent se leva et l'embrassa fougueusement , le Captain gémit.

\- Bucky on aurait pu nous voir.

\- Je sais , dit-il.

Il s'en alla en mettant ces mains dans ces poches. Steve profita de savourer son corps vu de dos.

Dans le coeur de Bucky résonnait un écho qui lui faisait perdre confiance en lui. Il se sentait coupable , si il avait laisser à Steve une chance son petit gringalet serait encore la mais lui il serait encore dans les cachots d'Hydra.

Serait-ce un mal pour un bien ?

Il se posait sans cesse la question mais il était sur d'une chose.

 _C'était de sa faute._

 **}i{**

Le lendemain.

\- Excuser moi , dit Steve gêné , Je viens voir Monsieur Stark.

\- Il est avec le Colonel Phillips , répondit la blonde avec froideur.

Steve ne s'avait plus trop où se mettre.

\- Vous allez devoir patienter , dit-elle agacé.

Steve tourna la tête et s'appuya sur le bureau qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Il baissa les yeux et ignora les regards langoureux de la blonde.

\- Je lisais le récit de vos exploits.

Elle lui montra son journal avec comme titre " _400 hommes sauvé par Captain America ! "_

\- Oh ça...oui..Hunm non !...je...bégéya Steve. Ça c'est...j'ai fais ce qu'il y avait a faire et c'est tous.

\- Je crois que c'est plus que ça , vous avez sauvés 400 types.

Plus il parlait et plus le Captain sentait une agression sensuelle dans la voix de la blonde.

\- Les médias ont exagéré...

Steve se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Allez dire ça à leurs épouses , dit-elle fermement.

La jolie blonde se leva et marcha vers Steve en faisant claquer ses talons. Sa démarche lui rappelait celle de Peggy.

\- Il n'était pas tous mariés , dit-il pour se défendre.

\- Vous êtes un héros , dit-elle d'un ton brut. Et toutes les femmes devraient vous remercier.

Elle le saisit par la cravate et l'entraîna dans un coin.

\- Et vu qu'elles ne sont pas la...

Ses lèvres étaient si proche des siennes sa respiration se stoppa quand elle les scélla. Steve avait envie de la rejeter mais n'arrivait plus à bouger.

\- Captain ! dit Peggy en colère. Ce sera quand vous voulez ou plutôt quand vous aurez terminer !

Steve devint blanc.

\- Agent Carter attendez !

Steve se leva et la poursuivis en essayant tant bien que mal d'arranger sa cravate.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu du mal à trouver votre partenaire.

\- Peggy je vous assure ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Peggy s'arrêta et lui fit face.

\- Je ne crois rien , dit-elle , je constate.

\- Et vous et Stark alors !

Il se reçu un regard noir.

\- Pour information Captain , je suis mariée.

Steve tomba de haut.

\- Ah...ah oui ?

Il se sentait mal.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de _lui_ plutôt que de batifoler.

Steve équarquilla les yeux et bafouilla des mots.

\- Qui...comment vous...je...

\- Vos regards , votre attention à son égard et bien d'autres chose. Vous avez un "ami" formidable alors respectez le.

Elle tourna des talons et s'en alla. Steve regarda autour de lui , tous le monde le regardait heureusement Peggy n'avait pas parler assez fort pour que tous le monde entendent leurs dispute.

Steve avala difficilement sa salive et alla voir Stark.

Son coeur était lourd , il avait tromper Bucky avec une femme qui plus est.

Il se sentait mal si mal.

Mais il n'était plus temps de ressentir , il était temps d'agir. Maintenant ces compagnons d'armes attendaient de lui qu'il les mènent à la victoire.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient partie afin de détruire plusieurs base d'Hydra. Steve avait reçu une nouvelle tenu de Captain et un nouveau bouclier qui le convenait beaucoup mieux que l'autre. Il faisait de son mieux pour protégé tous ses amis et ne pas faire de favoritisme. Ça faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il était parti avec Bucky et à aucun moment il n'avait trouver le moyen de lui avouer qu'il avait embrasser l'autre blonde , ils avaient pourtant eu un 2ieme rapport. Un soir quand tous le monde dormaient Bucky l'avait entraîner plutôt loin du camps et ils avaient fait l'amour à même le sol.

Steve avait le coeur en guimauve et c'était pareil pour le Sergent.

Debout sur un rocher remplit de givre , Steve , James et les autres écoutaient attentivement les graisillements d'une petite radio allemande.

\- Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai embarquer sur le grand huit ? lui dit Bucky.

\- Ouai , j'ai vomis , dit Steve mollement.

Bucky sourit doucement.

\- Tu comptes me le faire payer c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre , dit Steve en le regardant.

\- C'est confirmé , le docteur Zola est dans le train , dit Gabe en interrompant leur conversation. Le centre de commandement d'Hydra les a autorisé à accélérer , je ne sais pas où il va mais ils sont presser de le recevoir.

Steve mit son casque et les autres prirent leurs armes.

\- Allez y alors , car ils vont à une vitesse du diable , prévint Jack.

\- On a une fenêtre de 10 seconde si on loupe on s'écrasent comme des moustiques , dit Steve.

Steve se prépara mentalement afin de ne pas se louper.

\- Faîtes attention à la marche , dit Jack.

\- On y va les moustiques ! lança Dum Dum Dugan.

Dum Dum Dugan , Gabe , Jack , Bucky et Steve descendirent sur le TGV grâce à une tyrolienne. Une fois arriver sur le toit Steve frappa dans l'une des vitres et les fit rentrés dans un des wagons. Dum Dum Dugan et Jack prirent à gauche , Steve et Bucky à droite. Sur leurs gardes , ils avancèrent tous deux prudemment quand ils firent séparé par une porte mécaniquement renforcer.

Steve lança à Bucky un regard inquiet et il esquiva de justesse un tir de la part d'un soldat. Il entendit la voix de Zola résonner et des coups de feu de l'autre côté et le coeur de Steve battait tant il était inquiet. Il esquiva le tir d'un 2ieme soldat ce qui ouvrit la porte pour lui.

Il regarda Bucky , il n'avait plus de munition. Sans hésitation Steve lui envoya son chargeur et se mis face à lui , caché par une caisse. En un jeux de regard ils se comprirent parfaitement.

Steve poussa une valise qui était sur une étagère et le soldat d'Hydra esquiva sur la droite , terrible erreur Bucky n'eu qu'a appuyer sur la gâchette était c'était fini.

Tous deux se sourirent quand un rayon bleuté que Steve connaissait bien trop éclaira la pièce.

\- Attention !

Steve sauta sur Bucky et dévia le rayon avec son bouclier ce qui créa un énorme trou sur la façade du TGV. Steve étant toujours à terre Bucky prit son bouclier et le mis en face de lui pour ce protéger , son revolver dans l'autre main.

N'ayant pas sa force , en un coup Bucky vola vers le trou et s'accrocha à une poignée , la serrant jusqu'a s'en blanchir les doigts.

\- Bucky ! hurla Steve à pleine voix.

Il envoya son bouclier dans le visage de l'homme et il se pencha en avant afin de voir Bucky.

\- Bucky ! Ta main vite !

Ils firent tous leur possible mais malheur arriva.

La poignée se brisa et Bucky tomba dans la crevasse , avec le coeur de Steve.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une fin si froide

**Barnes**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Avengers , Captain America**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : StevexBucky**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Une fin si froide**

Non.

Non.

NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

TOUS MAIS PAS ÇA !

POURQUOI ?!

Il venait tout juste de le retrouvé et maintenant il l'avait perdu pour de bon !

Stupide train !

Stupide Zola !

STUPIDE HYDRA !

Ça fera la 2ieme fois qu'il perdait son amant à cause de cette stupide organisation. Il allait leur faire payer !

À cette pensée Steve serra son verre de Whisky tellement fort qu'il le fissura.

Il avait bu 2 bouteilles de Whisky et 1 de Vodka afin d'essayer de se saouler et de perdre son chagrin dans une ivresse des plus torride mais rien n'y fait , son corps se régénérant sans cesse.

Il renifla bruyamment et effaça avec rage les larmes brûlantes qui faisaient des petites sillons humide sur ses joues.

Il avait cassé plusieurs meubles dans une vielle taverne , par rage et dégoût pour lui même.

Il avait bien réussi à capturé Zola mais rien ne valait le sacrifice de Bucky.

Quand il avait amené Zola dans une cellule , il avait tellement eu l'envie de le torturer comme le docteur avait fait pour Bucky mais il n'avait pas eu la force de réagir.

Ça faisait maintenant 5 heures qu'il était mort et son coeur était toujours fragile.

Il entendit des bruits de pas , de talon précisément.

Il tourna la tête et il fit mine de regarder le fond de son verre.

Peggy s'approcha et ramassa un tabouret qui avait l'air en plutôt bonne état.

\- Le docteur Erskine disait que le sérum aurait un effet régénérant sur mes cellules...une sorte de protection instantanée , de ce fait je ne peux pas me saouler. Vous le saviez ?

Il aurait aimé parler plus vivement mais c'était comme si il avait du plomb dans la voix.

\- Votre métabolisme a un système d'élimination 4 fois supérieur à la moyenne , c'est l'un des effets qu'il avait envisager , dit la jeune femme.

Steve renifla bruyamment.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute , dit-elle.

\- Vous avez lu le rapport ?

Il ne pouvait cacher sa douleur , elle envahissait son corps , son esprit et même son cerveau.

\- Oui...

\- Alors vous s'avez ce qu'il en est...

Il n'aimait pas parler de son aimé , surtout maintenant. Il se souvint qu'il avait souvent été jaloux de quiconque attirait l'attention de Bucky , jusqu'à maintenant.

Il eu un sourire amer.

\- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez , vous aviez confiance en ce que disait votre ami et il a accepter de vous suivre à ses risques et puérils. Je suis persuader qu'il vous voyait comme quelqu'un de digne et de respectable.

Steve ne l'écoutait même pas , il regardait son verre d'un oeil vide comme si il voulait se noyer dans le petit fond d'alcool qui stagnait.

Il se sentait si coupable.

\- Je vais anéantir Schmidt et je vais détruire Hydra. J'aurais du repos quand tous les membres de cette organisation seront mort ou capturer.

C'était plus une promesse à lui même qu'une parole pour Peggy.

L'agent déglutit et mis sa main sur son épaule par compassion.

\- Vous ne serez pas seul.

}i{

\- Johann Schmidt devrait être enfermé dans un asile. Il se prend pour un dieu et il veux faire exploser la moitié de la planète pour prouver qu'il en est un , à commencer par les États-Unis.

Le Colonel vit l'angoisse s'installer chez certain de ces compatriotes et il comprenait parfaitement leurs sentiments d'impuissance.

\- Il a des armes qui dépasse nos capacitées , si il arrive en Atlantique il pourra faire exploser la totalité de la côte Est en 1 heure.

Stark se sentait vraiment minable fasse à Schmidt et il ne le dira à personne pour rien au monde mais il s'avait qu'il n'était pas le seul ayant se sentiment.

\- Combien de temps on a ? demanda Gabe

\- Selon mon nouvel ami nous avons 24h , répondit Phillips.

Steve écoutait les échanges verbaux avec attention.

\- Et Schmidt il est où ?

\- Hydra a encore une base ici , il montra une carte et pointa l'endroit avec son doigt. Elle est située dans les Alpes à 150 mètres de profondeur.

\- Et comment on fait ? demanda Dugan.

\- On va quand même pas allez frapper à la porte ? dit un soldat.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Steve.

Toutes l'assemblé sursauta. Cette réunion avait commencer il y a 2 heures et c'était la première fois que le Captain dit un mot. Steve s'était plonger dans un silence de mort comme un deuil et en sortir lui avait demander un gros effort.

\- C'est exactement mon intention.

Pour peu , beaucoup d'entre eux penseraient que leur Captain aurait perdu l'esprit.

Seul Peggy savait son tourment.

Steve fit vibrer le moteur de sa moto et il partit à toute vitesse.

Son plan ? Tuer tous le monde.

Il était envahi par la haine et l'adrénaline , ses deux choses pulsaient avec force et puissance dans ces veines. Il se fit encerclé pas 7 agents d'Hydra.

Il se reçu plusieurs tir bleuté qui ricochèrent sur son bouclier fixé à son dos. Il accélérera et prit un virage.

Il appuya sur un bouton bleu et deux cables en fer se déplièrent pour aller s'accrocher à deux troncs d'arbres.

Ne l'ai ayant pas vu , deux soldats tombèrent violemment de leurs véhicules.

Il appuya sur un bouton rouge cette fois et en une étincelle la moto de Steve cracha une puissante flamme qui dévora 2 autres agents , en voulant esquiver un 3ieme se mangea une racine et vola loin en criant.

Il en restait 2.

Steve s'arrêta afin de les fairent passer devant lui et une fois fait il s'approcha furtivement derrière eux. Il enleva les deux protections sur les pots d'échappements des motos et il fila rapidement.

En deux explosions parfaitement synchrone les soldats moururent.

Steve fonça et mis son bouclier en avant. Il se reçu plusieurs tirs de la part de tank , certains frappèrent son bouclier et d'autres le sol. Il appuya sur un bouton noir et un missile sorti tous droit de son véhicule et fit exploser l'engin ennemie. Il y avait deux rampes à l'entrée , il en prit une à toute vitesse et il entra dans la base. Il esquiva les tirs avec facilité , les soldats tuèrent bêtement leurs alliés au lieu de Steve. Le super soldat sauta de la moto pour attérir tel un tigre sur un soldat , sa moto tomba violemment sur la porte d'entré de la base.

Steve se battait avec violence , envoyant son bouclier ici et là , envoyant son poing sur des visages avec hargne , poussant des cris de rage jusqu'a qu'il se fasse encerclé par les flammes et d'une trentaine d'agents.

L'adrénaline commençait doucement à s'arrêter. Steve se laissa fouiller et traîner vers Schmidt , devant lequel on le mis à genoux.

\- L'arrogance n'est peut-être pas un trait de caractère exclusivement américain mais dans ce domaine vous êtes très loin. Pourtant vos extraordinaire capacités on quand même des limites Captain , est-ce que Erskine vous a fait croire autre chose ? cracha Schmidt avec hargne.

\- Il disait que vous étiez un fou et qu'on devait vous enfermez , siffla Steve.

\- Ah , souffla Schmidt d'un ton sombre. Il a enviai mon génie et il a toujours essayer de m'enlever ce qui me reviennait de droit mais à vous...il vous a tous donner.

Son ton avait une certaine rage , il parlait comme un enfant qui jalousait son aîné.

\- Alors dîtes-moi , qu'est-ce que vous avez de si exceptionnelle ?

Steve lâcha un rire moqueur et souffla :

\- Rien , je ne suis qu'un petit gars de Brooklyn.

Schmidt grogna et leva son poing. Il frappa Steve au visage , au torse et au ventre avec tellement de violence que celui-ci serait tomber par terre si il n'était pas soutenu par 4 paires de bras.

Le Captain était plié en deux , il toussa et se redressa péniblement en haletant.

\- Je ferais ça toute la journée.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde , dit Schmidt froidement.

Il porta sa main à sa ceinture et pris son arme.

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Schmidt pointa le viseur de son arme contre le Captain , son doigt frémissait d'impatience. Il allait enfin pouvoir éliminer cet être qui avait oser troubler son plan , il fallait qu'il disparaisse au plus vite.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Quand se fit entendre plusieurs "klips" , Schmidt détourna sa tête vers la grande vitre qu'il y avait sur sa droite.

\- Moi non plus , dit Steve en souriant sournoisement.

Steve pris le bras d'un des soldats , il le fit pivoter et il se servis du corps du soldat comme bouclier. Grâce à ça il pu se protéger du tir de Schmidt.

Dum Dum Dugan , Gabe et Jack arrivèrent en brisant la grande vitre de la base de Schmidt. Ils tuèrent tous les soldats et Steve partit à la suite du crâne rouge qui venait de prendre lâchement la fuite.

\- Rogers ! tu risque d'avoir besoin de ça ! dit Jack.

Steve se retourna , attrapa son bouclier et lui lança un bref "merci".

Le super soldat suivis le plan à la lettre. Il allait s'occuper de Schmidt pendant que ses frères d'armes allaient s'introduirent dans la base et tuer tous les soldats qui auraient le malheur de tomber sur eux. Et comme Steve venait de mettre la pagaille dans la base alors les soldats furent pris au dépourvu.

Phillips , Peggy et les autres avancèrent lentement et sûrement dans le plan. Il y avait plusieurs explosions , beaucoup de soldats moururent soit désintégrer par des tirs bleutés , par balle ou par des explosions.

Schmidt avait ramasser un fusil , avec l'arme il tua plusieurs soldat et il bombarda Steve de ses tirs bleuté et puissant. Mais à aucun moment il n'arriva à le toucher , le bouclier de Steve le protégeant de tous les coups. Le crâne rouge pris une entrée et une porte en fer se ferma , mais Steve l'en empêcha juste à temps en lançant son bouclier.

Steve paré à le suivre fut coupé par un soldat avec deux lances flammes. Il fut brûlé de peu. Peggy sortit héroïquement de nulle part et elle mitrailla le soldat avec son fusil , les bombonnes de gaz explosèrent sur l'homme.

\- Vous êtes en retard , lui dit Steve.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous n'étiez pas entrain de...

\- Ah oui !

Steve arracha son bouclier de la porte , qui se referma , et repartit à la suite du crâne rouge. Schmidt s'empressa de monter l'échelle qui menait à un jet afin qu'il puisse s'en aller. Il était suivis par plusieurs de ces soldats mais ils se firent tiré dessus. Schmidt était un homme sans coeur , il ne ressentait rien vis à vis des hommes qui lui avaient juré allégeance. Il prit le Tesseract et il alla dans le jet , il l'inséra dans un mécanisme et il démarra. Il mit le jet en mode "futur destination" et entra "New York City"et il décolla avec 7 soldats. Le jet se mis à rouler sur la piste et Steve regarda désarçonné la scène de combat en face de lui , puis son regard tomba sur le jet. Américains contre Allemands s'entretuant et s'attaquant comme des bêtes. Le super soldat prit son courage à deux mains et il fonça tête baisser dans la foule. Il fracassa son poing sur plusieurs crâne et vit voler plusieurs soldats avec sa force de titan.

Il monta sur plusieurs caisses , sauta , et il utilisa une chaîne fixé au plafond comme une tyrolienne. Il survola les tirs bleutés et les hommes qui se battaient avec un regard incertain. En retombant sur le sol il assomma un homme et il se mit à courir derrière le jet. Il augmenta la vitesse de son jeux de jambes au point de désintégrer la semelle de ces bottes , malgré cela il s'avait qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir y arriver , malgré sa force décuplé par le sérum le moteur du jet était bien plus puissant que ces jambes humaines.

Alors il s'arrêta , contemplant le véhicule aérien planant à présent au dessus du sol et éclairé par les centaines de lampe fixé au plafond.

Une grande chance que Phillips arriva en voiture à ses côté , avec Peggy assise derrière lui.

\- Montez ! cria-t-il.

Il monta avec joie dans la voiture et Phillips appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Même en fonçant à toute vitesse il était plus lent alors Phillips enclencha le turbo.

Ils arrivèrent presque à la sorti , encore juste une petite distance...

Steve se leva et dit :

\- Plus près !

\- Attendez ! cria Peggy.

Elle se leva un peu et fit signe à Steve de se rapprocher. Elle s'approcha de son visage et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Il la regarda perturbé et reporta son regard sur Phillips.

\- J'embrasse pas ! lâcha le Colonel.

Le super soldat fixa son bouclier à son dos et il se baissa afin d'esquiver l'hélice qui tournait à vitesse grand V , Phillips et l'Agent esquivèrent eux aussi en se baissant et le Colonel se rapprocha de la roue , Steve pris son élan et il sauta dessus. Le Colonel appuya fermement sur la pédale de frein afin de ne pas finir en bas de la montagne.

Maintenant tous se déroulera entre Steve et le Crâne Rouge.

Le blond s'accrocha fermement aux cables et grimpa l'épais barreau métallique qui tenais la roue. Il entra dans la soute du jet et il s'appuya sur une barrière pour grimper sur une passerelle.

Il avança furtivement et il regarda horrifié les nombreux missiles qu'il attendaient patiemment de se faire larguer.

Un pour New York , un pour Chicago...

Schmidt était vraiment possédé par un démon.

Un bruit se fit entendre , Steve eu une idée. Il sauta tel un félin et il s'accrocha aux nombreux tuyau circulant au plafond. Une porte s'ouvrit violemment et 5 soldats en sortis. Le chef d'Hydra l'avait sûrement repérer.

Le Captain attendit le tout dernier soldat et il lui sauta dessus brutalement. Les autres se retournèrent et ils se mirent en position de combat. Steve en tabassa un rapidement , il fit volé un autre en un coup de pied. Il battit ceux qui restait puis le tous dernier s'en alla en courant.

Steve attrapa son kanif et il l'envoya sur l'homme , qui mourru.

D'autres soldats arrivèrent. Steve remarqua plusieurs vaisseau et il se dirigea vers la console de commande pour les larguer. Il cogna un soldat et tapota le clavier avec aise. Un des vaisseau tomba et la pression de l'air emporta un soldat. Steve en fit tomber un 2ieme , celui-ci cria et fut englouti par le vide.

Il se combattit un 2ieme et trébucha avec lui sur un vaisseau. Un homme pianota sur les commandes et le missile tomba. Le pilote mis le moteur en marche et les 3 hommes se retrouvèrent dans les airs.

Steve se battait à présent sur le toit du vaisseau tout en menaçant de tomber et de passer à travers l'hélice , surtout lorsque le pilote s'amusait à zigzaguer , à monter et à descendre pour le faire tomber ou...

Le pilote monta en flèche et Steve fit tomber le soldat , qui se fit broyer par l'hélice. Le contrôleur de l'engin volant fut satisfait quand il vit un corps passer au dessus de lui , il remonta en direction du vaisseau de son Idole , le Crâne Rouge.

Qu'elle terrible erreur.

Steve ouvrit le cockpit du vaisseau et appuya sur un bouton rouge ce qui fut que le soldat fut éjecté dans le vide avec son siège. Steve pris les commandes et fonça vers le vaisseau avec vitesse.

Schmidt regarda le vaisseau s'approcher de lui avec un regard mauvais. Il prit les commandes d'un canon et il tira avec rage sur Steve , il serrait des dents sous la colère. En une centaine de tir il ne l'avait pas toucher une seule fois.

Au final le Captain s'était écraser dans le vaisseau , créant une grande déchirure dans la soute. Il sortit à temps du vaisseau , celui-ci tomba dans le vide sans espoir de retour. Steve ramassa son bouclier et marcha avec le moins de bruit possible. À pas de loup il s'approcha de la porte menant aux commandes du vaisseau , la pièce principale.

Là oú se trouvait Schmidt et le Tesseract.

Steve poussa lentement la porte et il entra furtivement. Écoutant avec attention , regardant avec vivacité. Il était tellement concentré qu'en entendant le sifflement aiguë de l'arme de Schmidt dans son dos , il s'était retourné et il avait paré le tir avec aise.

\- Vous ne baissez donc jamais les bras alors ? cracha Schmidt avec colère.

\- Non , jamais , rétorqua Steve.

Le crâne rouge envoya plusieurs slaves d'énergie cosmique sur le super soldat , qui utilisa son bouclier pour parer les coups au risque d'être désintégrer. Steve le désarma et il se suivi d'une bagarre à grand coup de poing et de pied. L'un poussait l'autre avec force , Steve lâcha son bouclier pour plus de fluidité dans ces mouvements.

Steve se battait comme jamais , il voulait exterminer cette menace de la surface de la terre.

Pour lui , pour l'amérique , pour le monde !

Pour son Bucky.

Il avait réussi à maintenir Schmidt sous son emprise , en lui serrant la gorge mais celui-ci s'en défit. Il riposta en l'envoyant brutalement sur la commande du jet , l'engin se mit à tomber a une vitesse du diable. Tellement vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent en apesanteur durant un moment , ce battre dans ses conditions n'étaient pas facile , la puissance de leurs coups furent fortement diminué ce qui tournait à leurs désavantages. Alors Schmidt se dirigea vers la commande à la nage et il ralenti l'appareil.

Les deux hommes retombèrent et Schmidt sorti un fusil.

\- Tu pourrais être aussi puissant que tous les Dieux réunis.

Le général d'Hydra en avait marre de cet individu , il avait mis tous ces plans à l'eau et il allait maintenant gâcher son tous dernier plan. Il tira à plusieurs reprise en espérant l'éliminer pour de bon. Il se mit à crier des paroles complètements futiles à Steve.

Le Captain envoya son bouclier sur le Crâne rouge et celui-ci s'écrasa sur le cube bleuté qui ce mis à briller de milles feux. De long filament couleur océan se déchaînait dans le vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? dit Schmidt enragé.

Il prit le cube en main et le regarda. Son regard se perdit dans la puissance du cube qui libéra une puissante énergie et ouvrit un portail qui menait droit au cosmos. Crâne rouge voulait le lâcher mais il n'y arrivait pas , il hurla. Il essaya un instant de contrôler l'énergie de l'objet sans succès , il fut aspirer sous le regard effrayer de Steve.

Une vive lumière aveugla le super soldat , il rouvrit les yeux et plus rien. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Schmidt. Le Tesseract tomba sur un grillage , qui se fit dissoudre par le cube , il tomba de nouveau en faisant un trou dans le métal du jet et tomba dans le vide. Steve ramassa son bouclier et se dirigea vers la commande.

Il s'assit sur le siège du pilote , la peur au ventre. Il entendit un "bip bip" et il vit sur le radar qu'il se dirigeait en plein sur New York.

\- Allo ! Ici le Captain Rogers , vous me recevez ? dit-il alarmer.

Au QG , Peggy s'empressa de lui répondre.

\- Steve ! ça va ?

\- Oui , Schmidt est mort , annonça Rogers.

\- Et l'avion ? demanda t-elle ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué.

Il appuya sur plusieurs bouton et il vit les dégâts occasionnés sur l'appareil.

\- Indiquez nous votre position , qu'on vous trouve un endroit pour attérir , dit Peggy plein d'espoir.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'atterrissage , je peux le faire piquet du nez.

Steve regardait les nuages qui défilait avec un regard vide quand soudain il vit quelque chose. C'était lui plus jeune , il jouait avec Bucky et ses parents à la plage. Ils riaient tous ensemble , ensemble.

Papa , Maman , _Bucky_ et lui.

D'autres souvenirs lui vint en mémoire , et le soldat compris le sens du terme : voir sa vie défiler.

Il entendit Peggy lui dire toute sorte de chose , elle paniquait. L'agent Carter cherchait un tout dernier espoir , elle refusait d'admettre que c'était fini.

\- Je peux le faire tomber dans l'eau...dit Steve sans emotion.

\- Mais non surtout ne faîtes pas ça...

Il n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient embrumé par les larmes , il voyait flou. Mais dans tous ça il distinguait une forme , des cheveux noir , une fine stature imposante.

Un sourire éclatant.

Avec raideur , Steve inclina les joysticks de la commande et l'avion piqua du nez.

Peggy lui parlait et il répondit avec mollesse.

Il y avait un beau jeune homme devant lui , il s'avait qui c'était et une perle tomba de ses yeux et s'étala sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et pensa de toutes ces forces.

Si il existait un quelconque dieu dans ce monde

Si il y avait un espoir

Un endroit , que se soit l'enfer ou le paradis

Il ne souhaitait qu'une petite chose

Se retrouver dans les bras de Bucky.


End file.
